


His ray of Sunshine

by klanceisviolet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is an adorable bf to Hunk, M/M, be prepared for good ol heef, im just loving these two boys rn, it's just fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceisviolet/pseuds/klanceisviolet
Summary: Sometimes, Keith wants to surprise his boyfriend. He loves him a lot.





	His ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotoriqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/gifts).



Keith slowly got out of bed, making sure he wouldn't be heard by his boyfriend. He put the sheets all over his lover and then put on the lion slippers he kept – they were the cutest. He got down the stairs, counting every step he made, trying to be the most silent he could ever be, and eventually arrived into the kitchen. Everything was silent, despite the morning being a Sunday's one, but sometimes a bird was singing, and its song was a delicate melody. He gently opened a cupboard and pulled out a huge plate, which he placed on the counter. Keith started taking more and more things out of the drawers, the fridge, everything, and soon some boiling water started to be heard.  
After five long minutes, Keith had finally ended his surprise: a breakfast, made for the love of his life, who adored every single touch of attention his boyfriend could get him. On the plate, there were two mugs, one in white with written in pale yellow «Hugs please!», and one also in white but this time «Angry but loving» marked in bright red. There was toasted bread with butter and some jams too; along with a little note still wrapped up in plastic.  
Keith carefully took the plate to his room and put it down. He quietly sat next to his boyfriend, murmuring tenderly: «Wake up, sleepyhead. Breakfast's ready.» His lover toughly opened his eyes as Keith opened up the curtains.  
He took the note and handed up to the boy who just woke up, saying «Hey, this is my surprise for you», with a fondly look. His beloved smiled and began to laugh a little, opening the note Keith had left for him. It said:

«I love you Hunk! And you are the most precious person I've ever had in my life. You are like my sunshine.» 

With tears beginning to wet the corner of his eyes, Hunk grabbed Keith by his shoulders and kissed him passionately. It was definitely one of the best mornings he ever had, and he was so proud and happy to have Keith as his boyfriend, that he thought he was the happiest man ever on Earth. Hunk loved Keith just as Keith loved Hunk: infinitely.

**Author's Note:**

> hgfdhfjd ok but i did this for @kotoriqueen who is,,,, a good heef fan and im love her,,,, and im love heith too and this ship is so pure and it's just,, fluff because they deserve it  
> a short thing i did but i wanted to post it  
> you can send me prompts on tumblr dot com i have the same username!! and i like to write heith A LOT. thanks for reading!!


End file.
